


Serenitatem | Tubbo & Technoblade | Ghostbo AU

by AlexandraMariaAnna



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on Fireworkstwt doodles' posts, Gen, Right?, also what a good practice to write ghost characters right, and inspiration for getting stronger, drabble time, ghost au, i am in severe pain, lays down, love that, man, right - Freeform, techno deals with tubbo being dead, thats it, this is antarctic empire techno, this is definitely written by me not to think about the upcoming lore stream today ahaha, this is very short but at the same time, tubbo deals with being dead, tubbo hangs around him because techno was his rolemodel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraMariaAnna/pseuds/AlexandraMariaAnna
Summary: Tubbo doesn't remember who killed him.Technoblade doesn't want to remember.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Serenitatem | Tubbo & Technoblade | Ghostbo AU

The child was annoying at times.   
He kept humming to himself in the mornings, laughed at the smallest mistakes he made, and constantly renovated every room he walked into - ‘to bring more life into it’ he claimed, and Techno couldn’t help but scoff every time he made the same joke over and over again. His small, scarred hands took care of the plants around the house, and the same hands organized Techno’s weapons with knowledge and ability no kid his age should have – then again, the callous and old wounds on the inside of his palms spoke about his past experiences. A gentle appearance and cold calculating eyes when he looked out of the window, towards the ruins of a city he once loved, one that never loved him back; that was the best way to describe Tubbo. 

Technoblade let him do what he wanted around the house; he wasn’t exactly able to stop him, and having any sort of company around was pleasant from time to time. Still, their eyes met sometimes, dull blue meeting blood red, and for the first time in his life Techno wasn’t able to keep eye contact, something scratching at his throat as he occupied himself with anything but the boy that looked at him inquisitively. 

When Tubbo spoke it was quiet, and his words melted into the wind, but there was a certain chord in his voice that rang like wind chimes. He spoke of L’Manburg, of Tommy, of wanting to make an apiary, of things he did and things he was proud of. He talked a lot, sometimes even at night, to himself, as he stared into the fireplace and hummed a familiar melody; Techno didn’t want to admit that he found his stories comforting and that they kept the voices at bay, even if for a short moment. 

It made the guilt in his chest even more jarring and scalding. 

He was pouring himself a cup of tea when Tubbo appeared at his side, excited to see what type of tea the war machine would use this time; he was all over his herbs cabinet, and he tended to speculate what blends would taste bad and which ones would taste good or could be improved. Surprisingly enough, he was right most of the time. This time it was mint and cinnamon which gently seeped in boiling water, and Tubbo smiled nodding his head in agreement.   
“This is gonna be a great one!” he said, and the corner of Techno’s mouth twitched ever so slightly. He took a quick sip of the brew. The kid was correct, as always. “Blade, I’m thinking of planting flowers around your house,” Tubbo added, and Techno raised his eyebrows in surprise.   
“In a winter biome? Good luck with that.” 

Tubbo hummed in amusement.   
“You don’t give me enough credit, good sir! I was thinking of making a greenhouse, right by the bee farm.” He moved towards the window and pointed out, his finger drawing an invisible circle where he wanted to create his magnum opus. “We could connect the two buildings, and the bees would profit from that,” Tubbo explained with a proud smile. Techno nodded, taking another sip of his tea.   
“Sounds reasonable. So you’re just making a little biome for the bees then?” he asked, and Tubbo went silent, his hand flying to his mouth in distress. His eyebrows knitted together as his eyes scanned the floor in front of him; he was thinking, he was thinking so hard that Techno could feel it from the opposite side of the room. 

“No.” Tubbo finally said, and he looked at techno, his eyes wide. “We were supposed to go flower picking, right? You promised.” 

Oh. 

“I did.”   
Tubbo’s face fell. His memories have been slowly clicking into place over the last couple of weeks; he was remembering more and more things that weren’t exactly pleasant, and he was trying his best not to recall them, but they fronted without his permission, bringing him even more confusion. The boy grabbed the shirt on the front of his chest, right over the burn mark, so tight that Techno worried the material would tear. He remembered a lot, but his memory of the day of his death was blurry. He remembered talking with Techno. He remembered meeting Tommy. He remembered Schlatt yelling at him. He remembered building the entire festival. He remembered- 

He remembered- 

He remembered- 

_He couldn’t remember who killed him and it filled him with dread._

  
“Technoblade, do you think the person who killed me did it out of hatred?” he muttered, but in Techno’s ears, it rang like a gunshot. There was something eating him from the inside ever since the festival, and right now it was tearing his insides apart. To stop the pain, he put the teacup down, the china letting out a small click as he set it down on the saucer, decorated with small daffodils and daisies; and, perhaps to ensure himself rather than the phantom standing by his window; he said-   
“...who knows.” 

  
The sun set over the mountains and the tea grew cold.   
Technoblade lost his appetite.   


**Author's Note:**

> Based on @Fireworkstwt_Dd 's work! They have been delivering pain to my doorstep 24/7 and I couldn't be more grateful for that.  
> A very basic explanation of the AU: Tubbo died during the festival, and is now haunting Techno as a ghost. He doesn't remember who or how killed him, but he's getting his memories back piece by piece, leading to eventual heartbreak when he realizes he's been hanging around his murderer. As Tubbo never became president, Techno has no real reason to hate him, and he's consumed by the guilt of giving in to peer pressure and killing a kid.
> 
> Anyways ahah hi.  
> @SummoningFailed on twitter dot com baby


End file.
